<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nightmare by Winterboxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572929">nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx'>Winterboxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, because the world needs more aristique, comforting after a bad nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel has a bad nightmare and Plastique is there to comfort her in the aftermath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Plastique Tiara/Ariel Versace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i had an idea for this so i decided to write it, fully no more reason to it, it's short but my girls deserve some content so enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up suddenly, Plastique felt some slam their arm into her chest. She rolled over, eyes still blurry with sleep, trying to figure out whatever had just happened. </p>
<p>She noticed Ariel, moved from her usual position curled up next to her girlfriend. She was flailing and letting out quiet, muffled noises of distress. Plastique felt her heart speed up in anxiety, what the hell was happening to her girlfriend. </p>
<p>Her question got answered soon after, noting how Ariel rolled over, settling down for a minute before thrashing around once more. Plastique watched, noting the pained expression on her sleeping face. The poor girl was having a vicious nightmare, enough to make her start moving so erratically. Ariel was a decently still sleeper by nature, rolling over every so often to get closer to Plastique but barely moving once she found her position. She moved suddenly, sitting bolt upright and letting out a scared and confused squeak of a yelp. </p>
<p>Hearing her girlfriend’s ragged breaths, Plastique pulled the smaller girl close, whispering comforting words to her.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you, baby. Nothing to be scared of okay?”</p>
<p>Ariel was dead silent, only offering quick, shuddering breaths as a sign of her being awake. Plastique held her until she seemed to be calming down. </p>
<p>“Do you want to try and go back to sleep now?” The only answer she got back was a slight nod, taking this as a signal, she laid the smaller girl down before pulling her in close. </p>
<p>Plastique didn’t know how long it took, but Ariel was quiet for a second, seemingly almost falling asleep before she clung back onto her girlfriend for support and let out a quiet sob. </p>
<p>“When I close my eyes for too long I see it,” Ariel spoke, muffled into Plastique’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“See what? What happened in your dream, babe?”</p>
<p>“I-. You were there and… it was so terrifying and there was this man and he was…” Ariel trailed off, breaking down into more sobs and clinging to Plastique as if she was the only thing keeping her alive. </p>
<p>“He did some bad stuff and there was blood everywhere and now, every time I close my eyes I can see it.” She finished before pressing her head further into the taller girl’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Plastique held Ariel with one arm, stretching the other to turn on a lamp before returning it to support the girl</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay. It was just a bad dream, nothing like that is going to happen, okay?” </p>
<p>Ariel’s sobs slowed down, but she remained quite shaken in Plastique’s arms. She decided to switch tactics, going to distract the smaller girl to take her mind off the nightmare. </p>
<p>“Hey, do you want anything to drink? I’ll even make that weird super sweet fruit tea you like so much.” </p>
<p>Ariel seemed to perk up at that, nodding and following her girlfriend as they went into the kitchen to make the tea. They sat together, Ariel leaning her head on Plastique’s shoulder and drinking the tea while Plastique rambled on about something she wasn’t quite paying attention to. </p>
<p>“And then she-” Plastique paused mid-sentence, noticing how Ariel had dozed off, leaned up against her. She scooped up the sleeping girl and put her back into bed, following quickly herself. When Ariel moved in her sleep, rolling closer to Plastique and into her arms, she knew it was fine, Plastique swore to herself then that she would do everything she could to comfort her girlfriend through any situation the pair might face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>